Welcome To The Dark Side
by RagnaBloodedge3
Summary: Warning: Contains Yuri. Kushina Uzumaki is pissed at her former husband, Minato Namikaze, for killing her three beloveded children, Naruto, Menma, and Naruko. Now in a new world, Kushina has been taken over by the darkness, and her goal is to gain new members, and pull them to the side of the dark. KushinaXHarem.


**Disclimaer: I do not own Naruto or High School DXD**

**Main Pairings: KushinaXRias,**** KushinaXAkeno, KushinaXKoneko, KushinaXAsia, KushinaXXenovia, KushinaXIrina, & KushinaXRaynare**

* * *

><p>Prolouge<p>

* * *

><p>Kushina groaned as she started to wake up.<p>

"What a battle. Minato-teme sure knows how to put up a fight." The red hed beauty mumbled as she ruubbed her head to hopefully clear the pain she was felling.

'Speaking of which, where is he? Or the better question would be, where am I?' The busty red head wondered as she looked around.

The former ninja Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze, or now just Kushina Uzumaki is a beautiful woman with long red hair, violet eyes, and D-Cup breasts. She is also a mother of three children, but they died when Kushina's ex-husband, Minato Namikaze, has ordered the assination. Their names were, Naruto Uzumaki, Menma Uzumaki, and Naruko Uzumaki. They meant everything to her, so she swore to protect them no matter what, but she failed to keep the promise as she watched her own children die in her own eyes.

Then there was the Uchiha Massacre. Kushina's best friend, Mikoto Uchiha was one of the Uchiha's that have fallen. Mikoto had two sons, Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha. Itachi was the casue of his clans death. Even though Itachi hated his father Fagaku, the boy didn't mean to kill his loving mother. When he told them about his mission that night, Mikoto made Itachi promised her to protect Sasuke and Kushina.

When Itachi said he would watch over his little brother and his mothers best friend, they had nothing more to say as death took over them. When he returned, Sasuke wanted to know what was going on, but like the man he was, Itachi simply ignored him and disappered. He didn't tell him because he knew Sasuke was far to young to understand.

Ever since then, Kushina hated both Minato and Itachi for what they've done to the people she loved and cared about. Her new goal was to kill both Minato and Itachi, as well as the village Konohagakure, or The Village Hidden In The Leaves, as Ninjas all across the Elemante Nations called it.

Kushina was also the container of the Demon Fox, Kurama, also know as the Kyuubi no Yoko for the villagers. He was responseable for the attck on Konoha 13 years ago. But when he and Kushina became close to each other, he told her that he was being used by the name of Madara Uchiha, who was supposed to die after he fought Hashirama Senji.

But there was another power that laid deeply inside of her ever since her hatered towards Konoha.

**"It seems you have been teleported to another time, Uzumaki Kushina." ? said to the red head.**

Kushina wiped her head around and grabs a kunai.

"W-Who said that?! Show yourself!" Kushina demanded from the person that was in the shadows.

**The said person laughs.**

**"I can't believe Kurama has spoken of me yet. Stupid ass Fox." ? muttered as it steped out of the shadows.**

Kushina was lpost for words at what she saw.

"Y-You look just like-" Kushina began but was cut off.

**"You? Your half right. I am you, but a darker version of you." The now named Dark Kushina said as she interrupted the red head.**

"B-But that's not possible! If you've been here, then how come I could only sense Kurama and not you?!" The red haired beauty asked her dark half.

**Dark Kushina scoffed at her other halfs question.**

**"Did you really think I would let a low life human like you sense me?" Dark Kushina asked her harshly.**

Kushina felt her voice go dry as she spoke.

"I-I'm sorry." The red head muttered quietly.

**Dark Kushina looked at her other scared half, and she walked towards her and grabbed her by the neck.**

"W-What are you-" Kushina started but felt pain come inside her.

**"Shut up. This is for your own good." Dark Kushina stated to her other half before she kissed her forcefully so she could let her energy take over her entire body.**

Kushina felt her entire body getting taken over by complete darkness.

'Oh...why...is this happening to me...My children...' Was Kushina's last thoughts before she passed out.

* * *

><p>The next day, Kushina started to wake up, but this wasn't the old Kushina we once new. This Kushina was completly different. Heres whar I mean.<p>

"So...this is what it's like to have this kind of power..." Kushina muttered to heeself as she looked at her new body.

Kushina now had long black hair, and dark red eyes. She also had DD-Cup breasts, and a stronger body.

"Heh. I love it." The black haired beauty said with a smirk.

**"Don't get to much into it, Kushina." Kurama said as he woke up.**

Kushoina eyed the fox.

"What are you talking about, Kurama?" The busty black head asked him.

**Kurma eyed her for a moment as he waved her over with his paw.**

**"Come here. I am going to give you your fisrt mission with your new body." The fox said.**

Kushina smirked as she walked over towards him.

"So, whats the mission?" The black haired beauty asked her friend.

**"From what I've heard, some King and Queen of the underworld has a new born daughter, and the interesting part is, she as alot of dark energy inside of her. I want you to take the child under your wing and train her." The almighty fox told her.**

"Very well. Whats her name?" Kushina asked the fox.

**Kurama hummed in thought.**

**"Her name is Rias Gremory. Train her well, Kit. Farewell." Kurama said as Kushina left her mind scape to begin her task.**

* * *

><p>*Gremory Household*<p>

* * *

><p>"She is so adoreable don't you think, dear?" A woman with long red hair and large breasts asked her husband.<p>

Her husband was leaning over her with a smile as he watched his wife play with their new child.

"Indeed she is, honey. Guards, go get Sirzechs. I'm sure he would want to his new born sister." Lord Gremory ordered the guards.

"As you command, my lord." The guards said before they left.

Lady Gremory, or Venelana, looked down at her new born daughter, and she gave her a warm smile.

"You are going to have a good life, Rias-chan." The busty red head cooed to her daughter, while she was asleep.

"Not if I have anything to say about it." A new voice stated as it appered.

Both Lord Gremory and Venelana turned towards the voice in surprise.

"Who are you and how did you get in here without us senseing you?!" Lord Gremeory demanded from the black haired woman.

The woman looked at him and scoffed.

"Do you really think I would be that stupid and let you spot me that easyily?" The dark woman questioned him.

The red head growled at her.

"Enough! Just tell us your name and why your here!" The Heir of the Gremory's demanded.

The woman closed her eyes.

"My name is none of your concern. But as for the reason I'm here, I came to take that child of yours." The woman said as she eyed Venelana, who was holding the child she came for.

Venelana holds Rias against her chest, and Lord Gremory got in front of the mother and daughter, and took out his sword.

"Your not taking her." Lord Gremory stated as he glared at the woman.

The black haired beauty sighed.

"It wasn't a question, boy. I _am _taking her weather you like it or not." The woman stated as she opened her derk red eyes.

The two looked at each other until Lord Gremory ran at her, raising his sword.

The woman saw that he was about to attack, and she simply grabbed him by the neck and threw him out the window.

"Weak." The woman stated.

"HONEY!" Venelana called out to her husband with a worried tone.

The black haired woman turned towards her and she slowly walked towards her.

The busty red head was neverous each time the woman walked towards them.

"W-Who are you?!" Venelana asked with alot of fright in her voice.

"My name is Kushina Uzumaki. If you want to kill me, come find me. I'd love to see you try and kill me since I'll have an army by then." The now named Kushina whispered into Venelana's ear before she knocked her out and took the crying Rias with her.

"R-Rias-chan..." The busty red head whispered before darkness took over her.

* * *

><p>*With Kushina and Rias*<p>

* * *

><p>Kushina appered near the apartment she found, and she was miles away from the Gremory household.<p>

The black haired beauty looked down at the now peacefull Rias.

"So your Rias huh? I'll be taking care of you from now on. So I hope to see you improve your skills as I put you into the darkness, Uzumaki Rias." The busty black head said as she named the child after her.

Not wanting to be in the light for to much longer, Kushina walked into her hom with her new duaghter in her arms.

This was the start of the new Uzumaki Clan being built, in complete darkness.

* * *

><p>Prolouge End<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN That was the end of the prolouge. Next time, Kushina gains her next mission, and that mission would be, gain a child by the name of Akeno Himejima, and have her on her side, just like Rias will be. On another note, stay cool and warm, everyone. I'll see you all next time!**

**The new Uzumaki Clan:**

**Kushina Uzumaki**

**Hair: Black**

**Eyes: Dark Red**

**Breasts: DD-Cup**

**Details: Kushina is a former ninja from Konohagakure, and she recently had three children name Naruto, Menma, and Naruko, before he ex-husband, Minato, had killed them. She is now re creating the Uzumaki Clan as she gains new members by pulling them into the dark.**

**Rias Uzumaki**

**Hair: Crimsion Red**

**Eyes: Greenish-Blue**

**Breasts: DD-Cup**

**Deatils: Rias was formely known as Rias Gremory until Kushina took her in as her own. She is now known as Rias Uzumaki. Rias is a beautiful young woman that will be consumed by ****darkness and she is also the first member that is going to be aprat of Kushina's Harem.**


End file.
